bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah D'Angelo
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = July 4, 1978 | last = June 21, 2016 | spinoffs = | family = D'Angelo | alias = Walter Clarke | birthname = Elijah Fox | born = | birthplace = General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * }} | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Marley Fox (1977–81) Livvie Love (1988–91) Kat Winslow (1993–96) Christine Robinson (2003–13) Lorie Drake (2016–) | romances = Priscilla D'Angelo (1978, 1980–81) Claudette Hawkins (1995) | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Fox | lfather = Sterling Fox II | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Victor Ryan (1988–89) Gordy Mitchell (1990–91) Jim Osborne (1991–92) Charles Ashton (1998–2001) Quentin Spencer (2005–07) Dan Ingram (2009–16) | stepmother = Valerie Grayson (1998–99) Cassie Howard (2009–12) | brothers = | sisters = Amelia Kane | halfbrothers = André D'Angelo Tony D'Angelo Clarke Fox Xavier Fox | halfsisters = Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour | sons = Rocky D'Angelo | daughters = Jennifer D'Angelo | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Theo D'Angelo | granddaughters = Marley D'Angelo | grandfathers = Vito D'Angelo Walter Shepherd | grandmothers = Loretta Toscano Jennifer Mitchell | nephews = Sterling Fox III Milo D'Angelo Adonis Grayson | nieces = Emily Fox | uncles = | aunts = Connie D'Angelo | cousins = | relatives = }} Elijah Walter "Eli" D'Angelo is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. The character is written into the series in season 2, as the first born son of fashion designer Katheryn Fox and industrialist husband Sterling Fox II. The most significant plots involving the character include his failed marriage to Marley, and his struggle to gain his father's approval. Elijah is written out of the series in 1981 upon discovering his late father's deep dark secret. Elijah is reintroduced in the spring of 1986, having built a reputation overseas as a fashion designer. Though Katheryn wants to bring him on board at the design team at Fox Creations, Elijah feels threatened by his handsome younger brother Clarke Fox In addition, after Marley's death, Eli discovers he fathered her son Rocky. In 1988, Elijah receives the biggest shock of his life when he learns that international crime lord Dante D'Angelo is his biological father. Elijah falls in love with pop star Livvie Love and their tumultuous love affair often makes tabloid headlines. The two ultimately divorce in 1991 due to Livvie's secret drug addiction which Eli blames for killing their unborn son and Eli's struggle to find himself after discovering his paternity. Like his mother, and natural father, Elijah struggles with remaining faithful to the women in his life. One of his many affairs results in the birth of his daughter Jennifer. While he is not involved in the family's criminal activity, Elijah cements his place as the pride and joy of the D'Angelo family — Dante believes he brings class to their name which upsets his brothers André and Sonny. In 2003, just as Elijah settles down with his true love Christine Robinson, he learns that Katheryn's longtime rival Amelia Kane is actually his twin sister. Storylines 1978–1981 Elijah makes an unannounced return in July 1978 at his mother Katheryn's annual 4th of July party with his new wife Marley. Elijah shares happy reunions with his grandmother Jennifer and baby brother Sterling III. However, Eli struggles to cope with cold rejection from his father Sterling II and his favoritism of his Eli's younger brother Clarke. Kay is furious to learn Eli has dropped out of college to work as a photographer instead. Though reluctant, Kay offers Eli an apprenticeship at the family's fashion house Fox Creations while Sterling pushes him toward the business side and encourages young executive Gary Crane to mentor the boy. One night during a photo shoot with aging supermodel Priscilla Barnes, Priscilla seduces Eli and they sleep together. Horrified by his actions, he begs Priscilla to keep quiet. However, she brags about it to her husband Sonny D'Angelo whom she is unhappy with. Sonny and Eli nearly come to blows but Eli assures him the tryst meant nothing. Sonny admits that Priscilla has been unhappy for years now. Eli bonds with Kay's assistant and Gary's girlfriend Amelia Kane when she discovers that he has been secretly sketching his own designs for years and encourages him to tell his parents. Amelia even goes so far as to ask for Elijah's autograph so as a keepsake. Marley accuses Amelia of trying to seduce Eli but he promises her they are just friends. Eli teams up with Marley, Jennifer and Clarke to orchestrate a big party for Sterling and Kay's 25th wedding anniversary. Eli even manages to talk his estranged sister Whitney into attending. Later, Elijah is horrified when he discovers Priscilla is pregnant and insist that Sonny raise the child, if it's his so he doesn't destroy his marriage. Sonny agrees and Elijah is relieved. But Marley realizes her husband is on edge and he claims he is just overwhelmed with work. Eli is shocked in 1979 when it is revealed that Gary is actually Sterling II's illegitimate son when he marries Amelia and steals the company away from the Fox family — using Eli's legal proxy which Amelia tricked him into signing away to her when she asked for his autograph. Sterling blames Eli despite knowing that Amelia had inherited shares in the company from her late father as well. In April 1979, Elijah is relieved when Priscilla's newborn son Luciano proves to be Sonny's child. Excited, Eli finally tells Katheryn and Sterling about his designing driving an even bigger wedge between the father and son as Sterling believes designing is for women. At their mother's annual 4th of July party, Elijah and Gary break up a fight between Xavier and his best friend Channing Cooper, Jr. who has accused Xavier of impregnating his little sister. They convince the boys to keep quiet about the fight and go their separate ways. Elijah is riddled with guilt when Channing is killed in a car accident when Xavier is driving and Xavier is shipped off to Europe to recover from his injuries. Sterling rejects a grief stricken Katheryn and she turns to alcohol. Eli reluctantly teams up with Amelia to get Katheryn into rehab. In 1980 just as Kay and Sterling regain control of the company, Elijah appeals to his mother about giving him a chance to join the design team which Sterling is staunchly against and orders his son to finish college and attend business school instead. Eli reconciles with Amelia and Gary after the sudden passing of their daughter Emily. After his father's murder at the hands of a deranged Amelia in the summer of 1980, Eli turns his back on his family when Sterling disinherits him and reveals that he was not Elijah's biological father. A distraught Elijah begins an affair with the lonely Priscilla. Kay later offers Eli access to his trust fund but Eli refuses to take money from the father that never loved him. Elijah is excited when Marley announces she is pregnant in early 1981 and he ends the affair with Priscilla. An irate Priscilla leaks news of their affair to the press and the pregnant Marley walks out on him. Elijah refuses to let his child grow up in a broken home and is shocked when Marley claims Daniel Ingram is her baby's father. Marley files for divorce in late February 1981. In the spring of 1981, Eli is shocked to learn that his youngest brother Sterling Fox III is actually Amelia's biological son conceived when his father raped her as a teenager. Eli skips town in May 1981 and the divorce from Marley is finalized a month later. 1986–2016 Elijah returns on April 4, 1986, having spent the last several years in Europe working as a designer. Elijah's reputation precedes him and he is well known to several executives at Fox Creations including his mother who was unaware that she had been admiring her own son's designs. However, Eli turns down the opportunity to join the design team because he likes working on his own and doesn't plan on sticking around long. In actuality, Elijah is threatened by Xavier's role at the company. Eli makes peace with ex-wife Marley and meets her son Rocky for the first time. After Marley's sudden death a month later, Elijah is shocked to discover that he is Rocky's biological father. Against his mother's wishes, Elijah agrees to let Marley's mother Violet retain sole custody of Rocky while he builds a relationship with him. Katheryn doesn't waste time using her new grandson as an excuse to convince Elijah to join the design team at the company. However, her hopes are dashed when Amelia Kane steals the company out from under her again and Eli blames Xavier. However, the two later reconcile and bond as Amelia had used the same tricks on Elijah to steal the company years ago. In meantime, Elijah hooks up with pop singer Livvie Love and they start dating. In 1987, Eli helps Katheryn design a wedding gown for police chief Emma Donovan as she marries Dodger Lockhart. * December 19, 1988: Eli finds out about his paternity * February 23, 1989: Elijah takes the D'Angelo name. * April 25, 1989: Elijah is sent to prison after Sonny frames him for murder. * September 24, 1989: Elijah gets released from prison. On September 25, 1997, Jennifer suddenly goes missing from daycare leaving Eli distraught. Using his family's political influence, he forces the police to release an amber alert prior to the usual 48 hours. On Valentine's Day in 2003, Eli marries Christine and she legally adopts Jennifer. * Died June 21, 2016 2017– In September 2017, Elijah is revealed to be alive. References External links